


Retribution

by JustSenaIzumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Crying, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSenaIzumi/pseuds/JustSenaIzumi
Summary: All his pain and all his anger, his frustration and desires.He will take everything.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Retribution

Ah, he really can't breathe.

Even when he opened his mouth to try to get some air into his lungs, Leo's fingers kept firmly pressing against his throat, making any attempt useless.  
He is trying his best not to start coughing and ruining everything. Still, feeling his face burning and probably starting to turn red, he focused all his energies on keeping his legs up as Leo's cock moved in and out of his body at a stupid speed and without any hesitation.

He couldn't afford to ask about a change of position or a slowdown, because even if Leo ends up abusing his body too much, even if he ends up breaking him and leading him to unimaginable levels of pain, this is what he promised.

The oath was simple, perhaps too simple. But he couldn't protect his king, so at least he will take this oath to serve him, and receive all that frustration contained for months, without any complaint.

All his pain and all his anger, his frustration and desires.  
He will take everything.

It didn't matter if he had to keep skipping school once a week or having to wait outside Leo's house until Ruka and his parents left to get inside.  
He will keep going there until he feels like he has paid his debt to this stupid genius.

Of course, that will be difficult to achieve if Leo ends up killing him right now.

He moved his weak arm up and shyly placed his hand on Leo's wrist.  
His fingernails pressing against his skin in a sign of despair. He was already feeling dizzy and his lips were trembling, so if Leo doesn't have mercy on him now, he's definitely going to pass out.

Fortunately for him, Leo was kind enough to release him, allowing him to feel relief when the air flowed properly through his body and his heart began to beat faster. To his regret, he was not so kind as to stop.

This time, with both hands free, Leo had the complete freedom to take his legs below the knees and keep pushing against his already tired body.

Now everything felt faster, rougher, deeper. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, and he bit the palm of his hand to keep from groaning at the rough and merciless thrusts.

It hurt. It was just a little bit, but the pain was there.

The feeling of melancholy lodged in his body as he remembered those times when he thought that Leo would be the only person who would never be able to harm him in any way.

Funny, huh.

He believed that until the very end. Despite the fact that Leo threw countless crumpled papers at him the first few days he went to his home, and how many hours passed while he yelled at him to get out of there, he never thought he could do him any real harm.  
But, even now he...,ugh.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck.

A little more, just a couple of minutes. 'Don't cry, Izumi. Don't fucking dare you' he ordered himself.  
But it didn't matter how much he tried. The tears fell from the sides of his eyes and fell to the sheets of the bed.

He wants to stop them, he needs to stop them.

If Leo sees it, he would worry, or maybe not? would he? He doesn't know anymore, he feels like he doesn't know Leo at all anymore. Anyway, he keeps shedding silent tears as he looks at the white-painted ceiling; so clean, spotless, pure, just like Leo just half a year ago.  
How come it all fell apart so fast? Did they really deserve everything that had happened to them? Probably. It was all his fault and he knows that. Leo should have punched him, he deserves more than just a raw fuck.

Then, unexpectedly, he felt it.  
A hard thrust in a too sensitive place was the final point that destroyed all his effort.  
His hands gripped the sheets tightly and his toes flexed as the orgasm came and his cum fell onto his stomach.   
A sob left his lips as the tears fell harder from the pain. He quickly covered his face and beg to any God in this universe for Leo to be too focused on what he was doing to have heard him.

But God probably hates him after breaking one of his blessed children.

Leo stopped, and Izumi wished he could keep his face covered forever and thus ignore all his problems, just exist in peace.

He took courage, and he slowly pushed his hands away.  
Leo looked at him in a mixture of shock, regret, and discomfort that only made him feel worse.

"I'm sorry."

Leo didn't reply. Instead, he pulled his cock out of his body and lowered his legs, letting them rest on the bed. Izumi internally thanked him, he didn't think he had the strength to have carefully lowered them by himself.

Leo took off the condom and tossed it in the trash can before starting to put on his clothes scattered on the floor. Izumi sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the slight prick of pain at his back, and grabbed Leo's arm as he pulled on his pants.

"You don't need to stop. I ... I'm fine." He tried to convince him and convince himself

Leo pulled his hand away from him, not abruptly, but the action itself caused Izumi to look down, staring at his bare feet on the bluish carpet that covered most of the floor.

"I'm sorry" he repeated. Why was he apologizing this time? for not being strong enough? for not being able to protect him? for everything?

He looked up when he saw Leo's feet approaching the bed and then felt a slight weight on his shoulders.  
A jacket?

"Don't worry." Leo finally spoke as he adjusted the jacket so it wouldn't slip off his shoulders. Leo looked at him, and with a little hesitation he took his face between his hands and wiped the remaining tears with his thumbs. Izumi wasn't expecting anything else, he knows that even when Leo is close enough to kiss him, he wouldn't.

"I uh, I'll prepare you a bath okay? If it hurts so much...tell me."  
And without waiting for an answer, he walked to the door and left his room.

Izumi stared at the door for a couple of seconds before reacting and looking at the blue jacket that now covered his upper body. Was it new? who knows. When he puts it on properly and Leo's scent enters his nose, he assumes that he has put it on at least more than once.

He clutches his hands to the jacket as he thinks of that little, almost invisible glint in Leo's eyes before leaving the room.It was like the one he used to have in those times of happiness and that made his heart happy, but maybe he should stop thinking about it and accept that THAT Leo no longer exists and it's only a slight layer of what he used to be.

The kind, cuddly, loving, and adorable Leo that he had fallen in love with, was gone.

But he was still Leo.

If Leo could love each and every facet of him, why couldn't he do the same? He doesn't lose anything trying. And even if after all, he is the one who gets the most hurt in this situation, he will accept it.

It's not like he doesn't deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi.  
> kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> thx for read :)


End file.
